HPCR14
Is That... Cologne? But Who's This Girl? (その...コロンはありますか？しかし、この女の子は誰ですか？ Sono... Koron wa arimasu ka? Shikashi, kono on'nanoko wa daredesu ka?) is the fourteenth episode of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 63rd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rina meeting her light, Tsukikage Yuri. Plot Rina is talking to Cologne about her twin sister, who was named Tsukikage Yuri, however, Rina spots a girl watching her, and she starts to get suspicious. The girl walked away, but Rina felt a strange connection with the girl. When the girl was turned into a Desertrian, the Desertrian shouts that the girl had regretted letting Cologne die! Who is this girl? How come she knows who Cologne is? Synopsis Rina was in her house, brushing her hair. Cologne flew to her, carrying her headband, and gave it to her. Rina thanked him, and set down her brush. She carefully placed her headband on her hand and smiled at Cologne. But her smile dropped, and Cologne asked what the matter was. Rina said that she wanted to know who her twin sister was, and she believed Cologne knew her. Cologne smiled and said that he did know her, and repeated their tale for Rina. Apparently, Rina's twin sister was Tsukikage Yuri, and she was Cologne's previous partner, known as Cure Moonlight. They had worked together to purify Desertrians, as Pretty Cure and mascot. One day, when Cure Moonlight was defending the Tree of Hearts, Cologne was killed, which left Cure Moonlight saddened. After he finished telling the story, Cologne noticed tears pouring down Rina's face. She hugged Cologne and apologised for being such a selfish girl. She explained that she was selfish because she had never known this story, and that she was practically stealing Cologne from Yuri. Cologne said that she wasn't selfish, and Yuri was doing fine with her teammates. Cologne suggested that they should go to the Taiyo Garden to use the HeartCatch Mirage. As they head towards the Taiyo Garden, Rina notices a girl watching her. The girl had long dark purple hair flowing with the wind, and her dark eyes watched her every move. The girl walked away, and Rina put her hand over her heart. She thought that she felt a strange connection with this girl, but she didn't know who this girl was. Rina then began to suspect. They entered the Taiyo Garden, where they met Kaoruko. Rina begged Kaoruko to let her use the HeartCatch Mirage, because she may have found her twin sister. Cologne and Kaoruko were shocked, but Rina said that she felt a strange connection with the girl outside. Kaoruko walked over to the HeartCatch Mirage and gave it to Rina, and said that she must give it back. Rina agreed happily, and ran outside. Cologne didn't follow, however, he wanted to look for Yuri on his own. So he set out, and flew around Haruno City, until he found her, reading a book. He flew down to her while calling her name. Yuri was confused, and looked up, and started crying when she saw Cologne. She happily hugged him, and Cologne said that he wanted her to meet someone. Yuri smiled and said that she knew Cologne had found a new partner, and she was fine with that. But she started crying again, because she believed that it was her fault that Cologne had died. Hajar was walking along, until he saw Yuri. Hajar smiled, and looked at Yuri's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with Yuri's glasses (which had been knocked off her) and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and Cologne, shocked, took the crystal sphere with Yuri encased in it. Rina, the Cures and mascots ran towards Cologne, and Rina knew that the victim was her twin sister. She set down the HeartCatch Mirage, and told the Cures to transform. They all did, and began fighting the Desertrian. The Desertrian was shouting out Yuri's cries, and said that she regretted letting Cologne die, and believed that her own weakness was at fault. Cologne shouted that it wasn't her fault, and the Desertrian asked why he believed that it wasn't Yuri's fault. Cologne hesitated, but Cure Moonbeam shouted that Cologne was willing to take the hit. She said that Cologne was not expecting to live after the hit, and he believed in Yuri to keep on going. She then performed "Moonbeam Shadow", which caused the Desertrian to lose all of its energy. The Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Yuri, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Yuri woke up, and saw Cologne and the Cures. Cologne told Yuri that his new partner was Tsukikage Rina, her twin sister. Yuri smiled, and said that she was proud of Rina, even though they had just met. She told Cologne to look after her, and Rina happily hugged her older sister. Major Events * The Cures encounter Tsukikage Yuri for the first time. * The fourteenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Supporting Characters * Tsukikage Yuri * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia * Between Cure Moonbeam talking to the Desertrian and the defeat of the Desertrian, the song Full Moon was played in the background. Gallery Cologne_and_Moonlight.png|A flashback from Cologne's story yuri_normal.jpg|Yuri watching Rina and Cologne 1285458612145.jpg|Cologne talking to Yuri Yuri_tsukikage.gif|Yuri smiling at her younger sister Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures